Character Bio: Bianca
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Bianca takes a moment of her time to tell you what kind of person she's like in hopes that she'll get to meet you in person and vice versa! One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, one and all and welcome to another Pokémon Fanfiction about my favorite character Bianca!

I'm hoping that you liked my Fanfiction about her making smoothies. If you didn't see it, give that one a shot, you have the time.

Bianca takes the time to tell you how she's like so that one day, you could probably meet her!

* * *

**Bianca Short Story: Character Bio: Bianca**

_My name is Bianca! As far as I can remember, I've always wanted my very own Pokémon since I was capable of intelligent speech! I thought I should introduce you to myself since I'm just become of age to have my own Pokemon and set out for adventure!_

_Let's see...what can I say about myself? Well...first of all, I'm a sweet and caring girl! If you ever have a problem, I'll be sure to help you out the best way I can!_

* * *

In Accumula Town, Cheren looked a bit lost. Bianca exited the Pokemon Center to see Cheren in his situation. She walks over to Cheren and gave him a shoulder tap. Cheren felt unsteady on his feet but quickly regained his balance.

Cheren clears his throat. "Would a simple 'hello' been easier?"

Bianca giggles. "I'm sorry, Cheren! You know me and my dynamic ways to say hi to you!"

Cheren nods. "Never mind that...what are you doing here?"

"I'm just running an errand for myself! I just thought I'd stock up on some mail to send to my parents to let them know how I'm doing."

Cheren smiles. "Oh, that's good thinking."

Bianca smiles back. "Speaking of, you looked a bit lost. Is there someone you're looking for?"

Cheren looks away from Bianca. "Ah, yes. You see...I was looking for..."

Bianca's head tilted only slightly as she awaited the name.

Cheren looks at his feet as he said the name. "...Hilda..."

"Oh, you're looking for Hilda?"

"Yes...we've agreed to rendezvous here but somehow...she hasn't shown up yet. Maybe she's in a different part in town..." Cheren hypothesized.

Bianca holds both Cheren's hands. "Well then, I'll help you!"

Cheren's face went a bit red. "Excuse me? I appreciate it but...this is a bit of a private matter we have to discuss."

Bianca holds her face with both of her hands as she made a dramatic gasp. "No way! Are you and Hilda...getting together on a date?"

Cheren nods. "Yes, we're getting together." Cheren's eyes popped once he recognized the word "date". "Wait, no! We're not-"

Bianca giggles again. "Oh don't be shy! I don't see why you and Hilda could be a good couple together! She's feisty and you're smart; a totally good combination!"

Cheren steps back a single time. "Now, listen, Bianca. You're misunderstanding the situation here. Hilda and I we're getting together for a-"

Bianca interrupted. "A lunch together? Aw, you're so sweet to be asking her out to lunch! It's no wonder you're a bit flustered looking for her! Well, there's no time to waste!"

Bianca grabs Cheren's arm and starts dragging him along as she walked.

"H-Hey! Wait! Bianca, stop!" Cheren begged.

* * *

_I'm also an innovator! I love sharing my ideas with people smarter than me! And I can also make you laugh with a joke from time to time._

Bianca was holding a poorly designed drawing of a machine in front of Professor Juniper as she was looking into some research papers with a focused look.

Bianca held out the picture while begging on her knees to Professor Juniper. "Come on, professor! This is a cute idea! I call it...the Pokésticker Machine! Think about it! People like cute Pokémon, right? Well, I just had this idea that people can put their Pokemon inside of this machine that takes a huge picture of them and then turns it into a giant sticker! We could be the innovators of such a cool idea!"

Juniper sighs and turns to Bianca. "By 'we', you mean yourself, Bianca. I may be a professor but I'm not a manufacturer of products. Also, I happen to be very busy at the moment, could you please leave if you're not going to do anything productive?"

Bianca whined childishly. "Come on, professor! It can't be that bad of an idea! Please look into it! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Did I mention there's no better professor than you?"

Juniper sighs again. "Okay, please explain where we would keep such a machine if we somehow made it real."

"We could probably keep it at my house where people would grab their stickers!"

"Okay, since you're including me to help you with this idea, would it help me in my research in any way?"

Bianca looks down. "Well...um...no..."

Juniper looks at her papers again. "I rest my case..."

Professor spots a few appliances in her shelves out of place. She suddenly had an idea.

Juniper puts a hand on Bianca's shoulders. "Okay, motor mouth. How about this? Organize my appliances into the proper shelves. The shelves are labeled so I'm sure you could do something like that easily!"

"Yes, Ma'am. You know, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchenlab!" Bianca said.

"_Okay, that was lame even for you, Bianca..." _Professor Juniper said in her head as she grimaced at such a horrible joke.

* * *

_There are a few things about me that are not so good. First of all, I can sometimes do some bad things but usually, I don't mean any malice from them. I can also be very clumsy. Wait, is being clumsy and doing things you don't mean to the same thing? I'll have to ask Cheren about that..._

Bianca's eyes glittered as she puts her hands together. "Are you serious, Hilda? We're finally getting a Pokémon?"

Hilda smiles. "Yes, Bianca! We are! Excited?"

Bianca shakes her head up and down. "Yes, I'm excited! I've been waiting all my life for the day I've become a Pokémon Trainer!"

From behind Bianca, Cheren is approaching. Hilda notices him and tries to warn her of his presence.

Hilda clears her throat. "Um...Bianca..."

Bianca didn't hear Hilda as she spoke. "Also, I always wondered what the rest of the Unova region is like in person!"

Cheren moved closer and Hilda tries to point him out. "Bianca, Cheren is-"

"Ooh! It's so exciting! I can already tell that this is going to be the best adventure, ever!"

Upon saying "ever", Bianca abruptly raised her fists into the air but one of them went right into Cheren's face, delivering a solid punch that was inadvertent. Bianca and Hilda shriek, although Bianca's shriek was much louder. Bianca turns around to see Cheren with a swollen face, on the ground, knocked out.

Hilda sighed. "I tried to tell you, Bianca..."

Bianca knelt beside Cheren. "H-Hey! How was I supposed to know Cheren was behind me! Hey, Cheren! I'm so sorry get up, please! Please~!"

* * *

_So anyway, if you happen to see me in person, please introduce yourself to me! I don't bite and I'm pretty happy like I said!_

Professor Juniper enters the lab to see Bianca in front of a camera. Her cheeks flushed and she grew irritated.

Juniper pointed outside. "Get out of my lab, please, Bianca!"

Bianca shrieked as she grabbed her camera tripod and sprinted out the lab.

Juniper sighed angrily. "I mean really, the nerve! Barging in here while I'm out, using my lab as a television studio! Well...at least she didn't do anything to break anything..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

If there's something you want to tell me, or if you liked it, please let me know in a review!

**Character Bio: Bianca: End**


End file.
